dawn_of_war_plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
System Kaurava
thumb|234px|4 z 6 planet układuSystem Kaurava to należący do Imperium system, w którym starły się siły Gwardii Imperialnej, Kosmicznych Marines, Sióstr Bitwy, Orków, Tau, Eldarów, Mrocznych Eldarów, Chaosu i Nekronów. W systemie znajduje się 6 planet, z czego 4 są zamieszkiwane Przyczyna konfliktu System Kaurava od tysiącleci należał do Imperium, jednak oprócz Ludzi żyły też tam Orki, których Gwardia Imperialna nie mogła wytępić, i Nekroni, którzy od wielu lat spali w swoich grobowcach. W Gwardii służył pewien zwyczajny żołnierz, lecz nikt (w tym on sam) nie wiedział że ma ukryte moce psioniczne. Nieszczęśnik nie mógł się obronić przed szeptami Mrocznych Bogów, którzy kazali mu przeprowadzać rytuały, które spowodowały Burzę Spaczni. Przez wyrwę w Osnowie do układu przybyły Siły Chaosu, które zniszczyły Regimenty Gwardii stacjonujące na Kauravie IV lub je opętały. Cele stron -Gwardia Imperialna chciała odbić planety systemu i wybić wrogów Imperium. Niestety, musieli też walczyć z Siostrami Bitwy i Kosmicznymi Marines. -Siły Chaosu chciały przejąć system dla swoich Bogów i przelać krew ich wrogów. -Siostry Bitwy widziały w tym systemie tylko splugawienie i zepsucie (w Gwardii i Kosmicznych Marines też), więc postanowiły wszystko spalić i oczyścić. -Kosmiczni Marines chcieli oczyścić system z heretyków i Xenos. Nie wiadomo, czemu walczyli z Gwardią Imperialną. -Nekroni (prawdopodobnie przebudzeni przez Burzę Spaczni) przebudzili się, aby zabić wszelkich żywych i odbudować swoje imperium -Eldarzy przybyli aby powstrzymać Nekronów, lecz stwierdzili, że nie mogą zostawić zagrożenie pod opieką młodszych ras i postanowili podbić inne planety. -Mroczni Eldarzy postanowili wykorzystać obecne zamieszanie, aby rozkoszować się rzezią i wysłać niewolników do Commorragh. -Orkowie pod wodzą Gorgutza Wyrwiczerepa zorganizowali się. Celem Gorgutza było przeprowadzenie największego WAAGH! w historii. -Tau przybyli aby zbadać Burzę Spaczni i podbić system. Kaurava I thumb|Kaurava I Ta planeta to stolica systemu, jest w większości zurbanizowana. Na tej planecie kwaterę miały Siostry Bitwy w Dystykcie Sama i Gwardia Imperialna w Okręgu Dussala (który był też główną placówką produkcji Baneblade'ów) Kaurava II Jest to druga najważniejsza planeta tego systemu. Ma dwa księżyce, na księżycu Orridune znajdowała się baza Tau, gdzie postawili olbrzymie działo Ar'Ka. Na północy planety, na Ziemiach Samotności kwaterę mieli Kosmiczni Marines, a Orkowie mieli ją w Górach Rocklaw. thumb|Kaurava II i jej dwa księżyce Kaurava III Jest to planeta piaszczysta, na której stacjonowały jedynie posterunki Gwardii. Z tąd wydobywano różne surowce. Rośnie tam mało roślin, rzadko zdarzają się jałowe krzaczki. Występuje tam zielona ,,woda" , której smród jest nie do wytrzymania. Na tej planecie przebudzili się Nekroni i bazę założyli Eldarzy. Kaurava IV Na tej planecie rozpętała się Burza Spaczni. Ta planeta ma jeden księżyc, na którym Mroczni Eldarzy wybudowali burdele bazę. Siły Chaosu miały tu swoją stolicę. thumb|Kaurava III wyglądem przypominająca Saturn thumb|Kaurava IV Ważniejsze postacie -Matka Przełożona Selena Agna- dowódczyni Sióstr Bitwy w systemie Kaurava. -Vance Stubbs- Nowy generał gubernator Kauravy. Poprzedni gubernator prawdopodobnie zginął lub przeszedł na stronę Chaosu. - Indrick Boreale- łysy i lubiący taktykę Stalowego deszczu kapitan Kapitan Kruków. -Cyrus - sierżant zwiadowców, nauczyciel nowicjuszy Krwawych kruków, specjalista od Xenos. -Komandor O'Res'Ka-dowodził Tau w systemie Kaurava. Pochodzi z Septu Fal'shia. Jego przyjaciel pilotuje pancerz Broadside. -Aun'Ro'Yr- Niebianin, który przyleciał zobaczyć jak idą prace na Nan Yanoi. -Caerys- Arcyprorokini dowodząca siłami Eldarów w Kauravie. Następczyni poległej Arcyprorokini Taldeer. -Lord Nekronów- dowódca Nekronów. -Firaeveus Carron- Lord Chaosu z Legionu Alfa. Dowodził siłami Chaosu na Kauravie . Ten gość nie znosi transporterów typu Rhino. -Tahril- Arhont Mrocznych Eldarów, króry miał poprowadzić swoich ziomków do zwycięstwa. -Asdrubael Vect - Najwyższy władca (i Arhont przy okazji) Mrocznego Miasta. Przyleciał aby nadzorować Tahrila Zwycięzcy, przegrani i ich losy Teoretycznie możemy poprowadzić każdą rasę do zwycięstwa, lecz kanonicznie zwyciężają Orkowie na czele z Gorgutzem Wyrwiczerepem. Po jakimś czasie dowiedział się o Acheronie i opuścił System Kaurava. Nie wiadomo dokładnie jak przebiegał konflikt. Możliwe, że Orkowie zlikwidowała wszystkich wrogów, możliwe też, że Gorgutz nie wybił wszystkich ras ponieważ mogły wybić się same. Pewne jest, że podbił on Krwawe Kruki ponieważ to one miały wiadomości o Acheronie. A co z resztą dowódców? -Selena Agna i pozostałe przy życiu Siostry Bitwy dobrowolnie się spaliły, aby stać się męczennicami; -Vance Stubbs był zbyt pewny siebie i to go zgubiło ponieważ jego ufortyfikowania, może i były potężne,a sama produkcja Baneblade mogła zapewnić mu zwycięstwo, to na niestety była cały czas przerywana przez wroga i to doprowadziło do jego porażki; -Indrick Boreale ze swoją inteligentną strategią dopuścił do tego, że wróg doszedł do bazy (po drodze wymielił wiele Marines i Zwiadowców). Kiedy wróg przełamał linie obrony, kazał spuścić na głowy swoich (i wrogich) sił bombardowanie orbitalne. Gdy to nie podziałało krzyknął WE HAW FEHLD DA EMPERAH i wykitował; -Komandor O'Res'Ka załamał się śmiercią Niebianina i nawet nie zauważył, że zginął. Jego kwatera była nie ukończona, a działo Ar'Ka wpadło w ręce wrogów; -Eldarzy byli cwani, dopuki iluzioryczne klify chroniące ich bazę upadły. Gdy wróg zniszczył Zgromadzenie Osnowy, Arcyprorokini i reszta żywych Eldarów uciekła; -Nekroni mieli 4 monolity, które pobierały energię z ,,elektrowni". Po dłuższym czasie miały się całkowicie przebudzić, ale do tego nie doszło, ponieważ zostały zniszczone. Nawet Lord Nekonów po wcieleniu w Mystyfikatora nie mógł sobie poradzić z wrogiem. Gdzy monolity upadły, wszyscy Nekroni się wyłączyli; -Lord Chaosu Carron myślał, że pole spaczni zabijające natychmiast każdego niechaosiarza uchroni go przed porażką. Jednak się mylił. Pole było zasilanie przez 5 kaplic ku czci Khorna. Gdzy one upadły, baza była praktycznie bez obrony, odsłonięta. Wszyscy kejosowcy zostali wymordowani, a Carron zginął z rąk wrogiego dowódcy; -Mroczni Eldarzy w swojej bazie wybudowali klatki, w kórych trzymali niewolników. I to właśnie ich zgubiło. Wróg uwolnił swoich ludzi i obrócił ich przeciwko M. Eldarom. Wtedy obecny w bzie Asdrubael Vect odpalił swoją Maszynę Zagłady, ale to nie pomogło. Gdy maszyna została zniszczona, wszyscy M. Eldarzy uciekli (Vect i Tahril także). Nie wiadomo co się stało z Tahrilem. Prawdopodobnie był torturowany, a później zabity za poniesioną porażkę. Jednak moim osobistym i najbardziej prawdopodobnym zdaniem jest to że: Gorgutz pokonał najpierw Tau przez to, iż nie dokończyli oni fortyfikacji, a same posiłki nie przybyły w odpowiednim czasie. To dało Gorgutzowi działo Ar'Ka. Dzięki niemu, a także swojej gigantycznej armi Orków bez najmniejszych problemów pokonał on Krwawe Kruki. Na Kauravie I Siostry Bitwy zaatakowały Gwardie Imperialną uznając ich za heretyków i wyganiając z Systemu Gdzie później same zostały najechane przez Gorgutza. Na Kauravie III Gorgutz nie znalazł nikogo z kim mógł się zetrzeć. Było to spowodowane tym, że Nekroni zostali pokonani przez Arcyprorokinie Caerys co było dla nich najważniejsze więc po zwycięstwie nad Nekronami, wycofali się oni na Światostatek. Na Kauravie IV Mroczni Eldarzy nie byli przygotowani na żaden atak ponieważ sądzili oni, że nie zostaną dostrzeżeni przez resztę ras. Niestety sami Mroczni Eldarzy zajmowali się łupieniem innych prowincji więc też nie pozostawili oni dość dużej armi na Lacunae. To doprowadziło do dostrzeżenia ich bazy i ataku Sił Chaos, które podbili Lacunae uwalniając swoich zniewolonych braci. Później Siły Chaosu, może i zwiększą armią, ale tak samo pewną siebie.Zostali najechani przez Orków. Kiedy to Orkowie już pokonali Siły Chaos, a Lord Legionu Alfa starł się z Gorgutzem to spodkało go to samo co Lorda Crulla z Legionu Pożeraczy Światów. Czyli został wdeptany w Glebę. Następnie Gorgutz dowiedział się o Acheronie i opuścił System Kaurava. Kategoria:Lokacje (Dawn of War)